


Trust Me?

by Moonlit_Raven



Series: Slate-Grey Style: A Levi Ackerman and Reader Collection [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: Levi trusts you with a lot of things, but apparently his hair is not one of them.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader, Levi/You
Series: Slate-Grey Style: A Levi Ackerman and Reader Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Trust Me?

“Tch, I need a haircut.”

Turning your eyes away from your phone, you took a moment to take in your boyfriend’s appearance as he stood in front of the well-lit bathroom mirror. From the simple grey house slippers, tapered black lounge pants, typical white cotton v-neck shirt, to his sharp jawline, slightly pursed lips, cool slate-grey eyes, and dark ebony locks just slightly dampened from his earlier shower, you couldn’t help but appreciate the sight in front of you. A smile naturally made its way onto your face, and you decided to get up from your position laying down in bed to make your way through the door that connected the bedroom and the bathroom. 

From your new position slightly behind Levi, you were able to take a better look at his hair. The top part was longer than the rest, as per his usual hairstyle, and the bottom had grown out quite a bit since his last haircut. While Levi was the type to regularly visit the barber, he hadn’t had the chance since the lockdown started. You honestly never paid the bottom part of his hair too much attention, seeing as playing with the longer strands was always a hobby you liked to indulge in whenever you happened to get the chance. Now that he pointed out the growth to you, it did seem more obvious, especially compared to how short Levi usually kept it.

“Want me to do it?” you offered, lightly grazing the back of your hand over the back of his head.

You didn’t have much experience cutting hair, much less in the styles that men seemed to lean toward, but it wasn’t like you couldn’t give it a chance. You were always down to try new things, and if you so happened to mess up, it was just hair- you could completely shave off a portion of his hair and it would still grow back eventually, right? To be honest though, seeing Levi with an out-of-place bald spot did seem amusing to you. 

The thought caused you to giggle and a small half-smirk appeared on your lips, an expression that Levi did not seem to appreciate as he sent you a glare through the mirror.

“Fuck no, brat,” was his immediate answer as he shook his head at you. “If I wanted my hair to look like shit, Eren would’ve been here with a pair of blunt children’s scissors by now.”

You could only laugh at Levi’s unamused stare. Wrapping both arms around his waist, you softly placed a kiss at his nape all while still maintaining eye contact through the mirror. 

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me,” you accused him with a fake pout, giving him puppy eyes as you pretended to be hurt and upset with his lack of faith in your nonexistent hair-cutting skills.

He just rolled his eyes. 

“How am I supposed to trust you with my hair when you can’t even wipe down a mirror properly, dumb brat.”


End file.
